One More Chance
One More Chance is the ending theme of Rockman X4. The song was released as part of the Rockman Theme Song Collection and in a CD single alongside the game's opening theme Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru and karaoke versions of the two musics. Lyrics by Gorō Matsui, composed by Tetsuji Hayashi, arranged by Takahiro Tashiro and performed by Yukie Nakama. Lyrics |-| Japanese= うまく言えないことが ありすぎる毎日 誰か傷つけないか いつだって怖くて きっと閉ざした氣持ちで ずっと自分作ってる だけど だけど それじゃいけないよね これじゃわたしじゃない そうね どんな涙もONE MORE CHANCE はじめてないことあるはずよ どんな痛みもONE MORE CHANCE それはきっかけにできるから 少しでもいい 新しいなにか 見つけたい みんなと同じ服で 目立たなくしてれば 嫌われないはずだと つまらない性格 もっとしてみたいことも なんか我慢をしていた いつも いつも わざと笑ってたり 無理に浮かれてたりしてる どんな涙もONE MORE CHANCE まだ傷ついてもいいはずよ どんな惱みもONE MORE CHANCE それはきっかけにできるから あきらめない 正直な瞳 見つめたい どんな涙もONE MORE CHANCE まだ傷ついてもいいはずよ どんな惱みもONE MORE CHANCE それはきっかけにできるから どんな涙もONE MORE CHANCE はじめてないことあるはずよ どんな痛みもONE MORE CHANCE それはきっかけにできるから 少しでもいい 新しいなにか 見つけたい |-| Romaji= Umaku ienai koto ga Arisugiru mainichi Dare ka kizutsukenai ka Itsu datte kowakute Kitto tozashita kimochi de Zutto jibun tsukutteru Da kedo da kedo Sore ja ikenai yo ne Kore ja watashi ja nai sou ne Donna namida mo ONE MORE CHANCE Hajimete nai koto mada hazu yo Donna itami mo ONE MORE CHANCE Sore wa kikkake ni dekiru kara Sukoshi de mo ii atarashii nanika Mitsuketai Minna to onaji fuku de Medatanaku shitereba Kirawarenai hazu da to Tsumaranai seikaku Motto shite mitai koto mo Nanka gaman wo shite ita Itsumo itsumo Waza to warattetari Muri ni ukaretetari shiteru Donna namida mo ONE MORE CHANCE Mada kizutsuite mo ii hazu yo Donna nayami mo ONE MORE CHANCE Sore wa kikkake ni dekiru kara Akiramenai shoujiki na hitomi Mitsumetai Donna namida mo ONE MORE CHANCE Mada kizutsuite mo ii hazu yo Donna nayami mo ONE MORE CHANCE Sore wa kikkake ni dekiru kara Donna namida mo ONE MORE CHANCE Hajimete nai koto aru hazu yo Donna itami mo ONE MORE CHANCE Sore wa kikkake ni dekiru kara Sukoshi de mo ii atarashii nanika Mitsuketai |-| English translation = Everyday, too many things I can’t say well. Because I’m always scared that I will hurt somebody. I’ve surely been building myself all this time with closed off feelings. But, however, that won’t do, will it? This doesn’t seem to be me. No matter what tears, One More Chance. There should be something I haven’t yet started. No matter what pain, One More Chance Because I can turn that into a catalyst. I want to find something new. It’s okay if it’s just a little bit. It’s my boring personality that believes I won’t be hated if I don’t stand out wearing the same clothes as everyone else. I’ve been holding back trying things I’ve wanted to do more. Always, always, I’ve been laughing laughing deliberately, and forcing myself to float. No matter what tears, One More Chance. It should still be okay to get hurt. No matter what worries, One More Chance. Because I can turn that into a catalyst. I want to watch with honest eyes that don’t give up. No matter what tears, One More Chance. It should still be okay to get hurt. No matter what worries, One More Chance. Because I can turn that into a catalyst. No matter what tears, One More Chance. There should be something I haven’t yet started. No matter what pain, One More Chance Because I can turn that into a catalyst. I want to find something new. It’s okay if it’s just a little bit. Trivia *One More Chance was also used as the ending theme of the anime Don't Leave Me Alone, Daisy. References *Chudah's Corner (Archived) Category:Music